Small, portable computers, often referred to as "laptop" computers, have become more and more popular as their capabilities have increased. Laptop computers in many cases provide most or all of the functionality of larger, desktop computers. Because of this, it is not uncommon for a person to use a single laptop computer as his or her only computer.
There are, however, disadvantages to using a laptop computer as a desktop computer. One disadvantage is that a laptop computer is very easy to steal.
Locks are available to address this problem. One type of lock is a device consisting of a cable or tether that can be secured at one end to a desk or other fixture, and at the other end to a computer. This type of lock is typically secured to the computer using a key. Many laptop computers now have receptacles for mating with such locks.
Another disadvantage of a laptop computer in an office environment is that it must be set up and configured for desktop use after every portable use. At the least, this typically involves getting out a power cord and power supply and plugging them into the computer and a power outlet. Often, setting up for desktop use also involves connecting a printer and one or more other peripherals such as an auxiliary keyboard and an auxiliary display. In many situations, it is also necessary to connect the laptop to a local-area network and to configure the computer to use the network.
Docking systems are available for use with some laptop computers to ease the transition from portable use to desktop use. Available docking systems include port replicators, enhanced replicators, and complete docking stations. A docking system is a device with which a laptop computer or other portable computing device mates. The most basic docking system has a set of peripheral ports (such as printer, network, keyboard, and CRT ports) to which computer accessories are connected. Such a docking system has one or more connectors that mate with corresponding connectors on the laptop computer to "extend" the peripheral ports of the laptop computer to the peripheral ports of the docking system. A docking system such as this, that merely extends a set of peripheral ports, is often referred to as a "port replicator." Power might also be directed through a port replicator so that the laptop computer need not be manually plugged in before desktop use. In use, the port replicator is left on a desktop and the laptop computer is simply plugged into the port replicator. Plugging the laptop computer into the port replicator automatically connects the computer to power and to any peripherals connected to the ports of the replicator.
The term "enhanced replicator" is used to refer to port replicators having additional features, such as external bus systems. An external bus system allows the use of expansion cards in conjunction with a mated computer.
The term "docking station" is used to refer to a system that has integrated computer peripherals in addition to replicated ports. For instance, a docking station might include sound peripherals such as speakers, hard disk storage devices, and tape backup systems.
While docking systems are a great convenience, they present an additional theft liability--they are often as easy or easier to steal than laptop computers themselves. In most cases, they must be secured to an office fixture with a tether, while an additional tether is used to secure the laptop computer. This results in an expense and inconvenience that is addressed by the invention described below.